


be well

by JustMcShane



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Comics)
Genre: Comic: Operation Volcano, Friendship, Gen, Mild Angst, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMcShane/pseuds/JustMcShane
Summary: He closes his eyes and waits for her to wake.





	be well

**Author's Note:**

> i'm enjoying this comic series but it's going to be over too soon and there's not going to be enough best friend seven and ace interaction. i can just feel it.
> 
> that said, according to the blurb at the beginning of issue 1, they were stargazing while roasting marshmallows before they got into the whole adventure and that is a delightful mental image that i really need to write something for

It rears over Ace as she leans towards the fire, and almost gently lowers itself so its front appendages are resting on her shoulders. And then it bites down sharply into her flesh, and there’s a frozen moment where she tenses up, face twisting in pain, and she lets out the tiniest of pained gasps. The moment breaks, shatters like glass as she crumples inelegantly to the ground with an equally soft sigh, eyes blank and fingers twitching slightly.

The Doctor sinks down next to her, cross-legged, and waits for the alien being that’s interfacing with her to coil itself neatly and unobtrusively over her back before he pulls her upright and into his lap. She’s unnaturally still, and even though he knows that she’ll be fine – hopes that she’ll be fine – he can’t help but worry.

He removes his hat, sighs, and rests a hand on her forehead briefly. She mutters something unintelligible, and a smile flashes across her face, and then her fingers jolt slightly again, and she’s still once more.

Cookie, the Group Captain and Mr Darana are there, he is aware, but they too are silent and wary as they watch from some distance away – apparently unwilling to get any closer, or indeed, speak.

He closes his eyes, feeling the fire casting patterns across his face, and waits for her to wake.


End file.
